Field
The present disclosure pertains to the field of information processing, and more particularly, to the field of security in information processing systems.
Description of Related Art
Confidential information is stored, transmitted, and used by many information processing systems. Therefore, techniques have been developed to provide for the secure handling and storing of confidential information. These techniques include various approaches to creating and maintaining a secured, protected, or isolated partition or environment within an information processing system.